


Cocking Around the Christmas Tree

by SlytherKit24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Christmas tree shopping, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Rubeus Hagrid, lots of saliva, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherKit24/pseuds/SlytherKit24
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Harry and Hagrid are on the hunt for the perfect one.
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Cocking Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd be writing another Harry/Hagrid fic, but here it is. Honestly, the size difference is just too adorable for me so I had to write another one.
> 
> Also, thank you, crow (witchfire), for being a great friend and taking the time to look it over for me <3

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when Harry and Hagrid entered the small outdoor shop with Christmas trees of all sizes spread out sporadically throughout the ground. It was always a challenge for them to find the perfect tree for their home. 

When they decided to have their farm, they knew their house had to be unique. A reflection of their personality and lifestyle, so they built it from the ground up; a massive two-story home with extremely high ceilings. So, it made perfect sense for Harry to find a Christmas tree just as significant. 

The snow crunched nicely under Harry’s feet as he held onto Hagrid’s gloved finger, leading him around the trees. But as it got darker and the outdoor lights turned on, Harry started to feel discouraged.

“Kitten, what about this one?” Hagrid asked and came to a hard stop. If it weren’t for the hold on Hagrid’s finger, Harry would have stumbled into the snow, but he didn’t care as he looked at the tree Hagrid was pointing at. It was one of the furthest ones in the back, way too big and wide for just an average house. It was perfect.

Harry gasped gleefully and turned around to pounce on Hagrid, giving him a tender hug. “Papa! I love it.”

Hagrid laughed so loudly that it echoed across the area and patted Harry’s head. “Ready to take it home?”

“Yes, please. Then you’ll help me decorate, right?” Harry said, body jittering with excitement. 

“Like you even need to ask. Now let’s go find someone to help us take it home,” Hagrid answered, then lifted him effortlessly and laid him over his shoulder. 

“I can walk, Papa,” he said with a smile and made himself more comfortable on Hagrid’s shoulder. 

* * *

When they arrived home, Harry jumped out of their truck and rushed to open their front double doors so that Hagrid could carry the tree into their living room. He already set up the corner closest to their fireplace for their tree; boxes and boxes of Christmas decorations neatly placed on the floor and the couch. 

“Comin’ through.” Harry heard and quickly scattered out of the way so that Hagrid could set it down on the stand. Their tree was about fifteen feet, dark green, and filled the room with that refreshing, sweet smell that they all seemed to have. It made their already cozy living room feel more welcoming, and Harry imagined napping on the couch with their decorated tree sparkling over him and the fireplace crackling soothingly.

Harry spun to look at Hagrid sitting on his large, leather recliner. “Why are you sitting, Papa? We got some decorating to do,” he said as he tugged on Hagrid’s hand.

“Are you sure we need to do it tonight? We still have three more weeks until Christmas.”

“Technically, we should have gotten our tree during November. But someone said it was too early.”

Hagrid chuckled. “Because it is, love.”

Harry pouted and gave Hagrid a puppy-eyed look through his glasses. “Please, Papa. It’ll be fun.”

Hagrid sighed, then stretched his neck from side to side before heaving himself from his seat. “Alright, alright. Tell me where to start.”

Harry perked up and quickly began ordering Hagrid around. He had a system that he perfected to decorate any Christmas tree in a short amount of time. A blue tree skirt, garlands, lights, tinsels, an assortment of colorful ornaments, just an explosion of festive decorations to make their tree stand out. He didn’t care about having a theme or making it look ‘classy.’ He just wanted it bright enough that his neighbors, miles away, could see it too. 

Once Harry secured the blue star on top of the tree, he stroked Hagrid’s hand on one of his thighs to make him take a few steps back. “It’s so beautiful, and we finished right on time.” 

“You did a good job, Kitten.”

“Hey! You helped too,” Harry responded, tugging on Hagrid’s curls teasingly.

Hagrid chuckled. “I just did what you asked.” Then took him off his shoulders to set him down on their plush, navy blue couch. 

“Yeah, but if it weren’t for you, it would have been impossible to finish this tonight.” 

“Well, you know I just want to make you happy,” Hagrid grumbled, a loving smile spreading over his scruffy face. And as Harry continued to sit on their couch, his gaze started to flicker to Hagrid’s flaccid cock inside his dirt-stained jeans. 

“You know how else you can make me happy, Papa?” Harry sweetly asked as he moved to kneel on the couch and took off his glasses. He set them on the armrest then rested his hands on Hagrid’s thighs, fingers brushing over the zipper teasingly.

Hagrid’s eyes gleamed, and Harry squeaked when his thick hand wrapped around his neck. “I think I have a few ideas.”

* * *

Harry hurled harshly, throat spasming around the massive length as his small hands gripped Hagrid’s thighs. The bush of coarse, dark hair tickled his face. His cheeks and chin were soaked and sticky from a mixture of tears, pre-come, and spit that dribbled down Hagrid’s balls, staining their suede couch. He forced himself to pause at the base like a personal cock warmer, arching into Hagrid’s large hand stroking his tense and sweaty back. He remembered celebrating Hagrid’s birthday with his cock lodged in his throat for most of the day. The only time Hagrid ever pulled out was when he needed to use the bathroom. His jaw hurt for days after, but the proud and satisfied look in those black eyes was always worth it.

Harry panted and coughed when he slid Hagrid’s cock out of his mouth. “P-Papa…so g-good,” he moaned hoarsely, sticking out his tongue to lick at the slick head. He heard Hagrid grunt when he slurped obscenely at the strands of drool, collecting them in his mouth, before letting them ooze over Hagrid’s cock again. Harry placed open-mouthed kisses down his cock, then traced the thick veins as he reached down to cup the firm and hot balls in his hand. 

“You’re so greedy, Kitten,” Hagrid groaned as he cupped his arse, slipping two thick fingers between the cleft, and began rubbing his hole teasingly.

“C-Can’t help it…love your cock so much,” Harry whimpered, rubbing his face against Hagrid’s cock, smearing spit and pre-come all over himself until it stuck to his hair and all he could smell was wood, dirt, and sweat.

“No kidding,” Hagrid grunted as he sucked each finger in his mouth, coating them with a layer of saliva. The stain on their couch was growing wider.

Harry panted as he removed his face from between his Papa’s legs, feeling delirious from his scent. He felt intoxicated from having his throat bruised, and breath restricted. But it wasn’t enough. It never was for him. “Pa-Papa…need…”

Hagrid shushed him gently as he opened one of the storage compartments built into their couch and took out a large bottle of lube. It was easier to have them everywhere in the house because sometimes he just got too desperate and impatient to wait until they were in the bedroom. Harry wiggled his hips, growing more impatient when he heard the click of the bottle opening. 

“I’m going. I’m going, Kitten,” Hagrid relented, the same way he did to a feral animal, and cupped the back of his neck, holding him in place as he finally slipped one finger inside him. 

“Hnn… _yesss_ ,” he moaned, shuddering at the stretch. He went back to mouthing Hagrid’s cock, hoping that it would make him go faster. To thrust in deeper, but Hagrid was always careful with him, even when he didn’t want it. 

“Good for the next, Kitten?” Hagrid whispered and carefully pressed the second finger against his rim. 

“Papa… _ahh_ , more-more,” he begged against Hagrid’s thigh, bucking his arse back in desperation.

“I don’t know. You look like you’re about to come,” Hagrid said, amused, then slipped out of him so that he could cup his leaking cock. 

Harry shook his head, sniveling. “I-I won’t, Papa. Promise.”

“That’s my good Kitten,” Hagrid praised and released the grip on his cock, brushing his fingers up until they arrived back to his slightly stretched hole. 

Harry’s eyes rolled back, groaning deeply when two large fingers sunk back inside him. “ _Ohhh…_ like that, Papa. _”_ He choked on a wail, and his feet slipped between the cushions when Hagrid curled his fingers and began circling the pads of his fingers on his prostate.

“Sounds like you’re ready,” Hagrid smirked, roughly pulling out his fingers. Harry didn’t have time to complain about feeling empty when Hagrid quickly positioned him over his cock; sweaty back resting on a slick, burly chest.

His breath quickened as Hagrid held him by the hollow of his knees, spreading him wide open over his cock. “Do it - do it - do it…oh, please. I-I c-can’t…” Harry urged, wanting to push himself down on Hagrid’s cock. Feel his Papa make space inside his small body and use him until he couldn’t think about anything else.

Harry didn’t stop his chanting as he could feel his lubed hole struggle to open more, to accept the invasion in his body. But with some brute force, Hagrid forced himself inside. Harry’s body went stiff; whatever air he had inside pushed out the more he slid down Hagrid’s cock. He already felt so full, but he knew there was still so much left to take, and for a moment, he began to doubt if he could handle everything.

And yet, Hagrid kept pushing him lower and lower and _lower,_ whispering encouragements and praise as he cried. As he shook his head, mumbling, ‘no, more.’; as he dug his nails into Hagrid’s forearms. But his Papa didn’t stop, and once his arse met the muscular thighs, his brain snapped. 

“So big…big, Papa,” Harry whispered, laying limp against Hagrid’s chest. Green eyes unfocused with a crazed smile across his face as he finally succumbed to being impaled. A bubble of hysteria burst through his lips, hypnotized by the abnormal swell of his stomach. 

“What’s so funny?” Hagrid grumbled warmly, caressing his thighs soothingly.

“Ah-haa…fle-flesh…light, Papa,” Harry cried drunkenly, head swaying back and forth over Hagrid’s chest. 

“Yes, you are, Kitten. Always taking me so well,” Hagrid praised and kissed his cheek.

“Pa…ahh..,” Harry choked,“…feel you…here,” he murmured, and he clumsily reached for one of the hands-on his legs, dragging it so it could rest over his stomach. Hagrid gently pushed into his skin, and he wailed, right leg jerking at the pressure. It felt weird, yet so good. It also hurt. But that fullness seemed to ignite every nerve in his body. He wanted more.

“Ready for me, Kitten?’ Hagrid whispered.

“Ah…pl-please,” he rasped, head hanging to get a close view of the large cock moving in and out of his body. Hagrid cupped the back of his thighs again, raising them higher towards his chest as he started to lift his sensitive body back up from his cock. 

The pace was slow and tender at first, which gave Harry a chance to gain some sanity, even if there wasn’t much left. Then the grip on his legs became tighter, painful almost, and the squelching noise between their bodies grew louder as Hagrid fucked him harder and faster.

“Use me - use me - _fuck_ -” Harry pleaded below his breath, too low for Hagrid to hear from his own growls and grunts. A rough hand slid underneath his chin, pulling his head back, and that’s when Harry noticed that they were no longer on the couch. His body held by the hand under his chin and the monstrous cock fucking him. He really did look like a fuck toy; arms and legs hung limp, swaying back and forth with each violent thrust. 

“There we go. Feel so fucking tight around me,” Hagrid grunted, his other hand squeezing his hip until it started to hurt, balls and hips slapping against his arse that Harry knew he was going to have more bruises tomorrow. 

“ _Papa - Papa - Papa_. More, mo-arh!” Harry gagged around two fingers shoved deep inside his slick mouth, and he slurped on them ravenously, wanting to choke himself on them too. He was filled from both ends, stretched beyond his limit, and he wailed, clenching tightly around Hagrid’s cock as he came. He felt like he was dying at that moment, vision going white, his body boneless and weak.

“Almost…argh, fuck. _Kitten_ ,” Hagrid roared and slammed into him with so much urgency that all he could do was twitch and whimper as he felt the rush of come filling him deeply. His stomach started to ache the more Hagrid ground his hips against him, forcing so much come inside him that it began to leak out and drip down his legs.

“Ah - Pa-ah - hn,” Harry whined feebly. He was so full, and it hurt. His body throbbed so much, yet he already wanted more. Always more.

“Shh…it’s alright, Kitten. I got you,” Hagrid soothed as he pets his sides and back.

* * *

Harry came to feeling a warm washcloth scrubbing over his sides. They were soaking in their en suite bathtub, his body resting comfortably on Hagrid as he cleaned him. Harry sighed blissfully at the warm chamomile and lavender scented water and sluggishly rubbed his forehead on Hagrid. “Papa?” he croaked.

“What is it, Kitten? Are you in any pain?” Hagrid asked.

“New…couch,” Harry responded, finding it difficult to create long sentences. He stared at Hagrid, exhausted, waiting for his response.

“Why do we need a new one?”

He tried to clear his throat and winced at the soreness. Maybe he overdid it today? “It’s suede. Stains hard to clean.”

“Can’t be that bad,” Hagrid grumbled and went back to gently washing his body.

“Is, Papa. New couch,” Harry said and couldn’t contain a shiver as he felt Hagrid move towards his arse, the soaked cloth moving dangerously close to his gaping hole. He felt his cock stir between them but knew if he gave in and asked for another round, he wouldn’t get what he wanted.

Hagrid laughed softly and pulled the washcloth away, much to Harry’s relief. “It’s our fourth one in less than a year, Kitten. I’m sure we can clean it tomorrow.”

“You use too much lube,” he blamed weakly, poking at the large chest. 

“No such thing as too much lube with you, Kitten.”

He giggled tiredly and wriggled his body higher over Hagrid’s body so that they were face to face. “We just need a couch that’s durable for stains.”

Hagrid sighed. “Fine. We’ll start looking tomorrow.”

Harry grinned and kissed his Papa’s collarbone. “So…we don’t need to look too hard. I know the perfect one.” Hagrid squinted at him then shook his head, a slight pout on his lips.

“That’s your Christmas present this year,” he grumbled, and Harry knew it was a lie. There was no way his Papa would give him just one present. So, he kissed both cheeks, his wide nose, the slight wrinkles on his forehead, then paused only a few centimeters away from his pursed lips.

“There’s something else.”

Hagrid just grunted, but Harry didn’t miss the corner of his lips twitching.

“I love you, Papa,” he said tenderly, and Hagrid gave up his act, quickly closing the distance between their lips. 

As Hagrid carried them both to bed, bodies still dripping with soap and water, their cocks hardening for the next round, Harry decided to wait for tomorrow to see his Papa’s face when he opened the front door to see their new piece of furniture on their doorstep. 


End file.
